In the related art, display devices such as a liquid crystal display device and an electrophoretic display device are known. In such display devices, a display controller which controls the display of an electro-optical panel such as a liquid crystal panel or an electrophoretic panel is provided. For example, this display controller is mounted on a system board along with a host CPU and executes an image process such as a rotation process or the like for image data sent from a host side. A data signal or a control signal for controlling the display of the electro-optical panel is supplied to a panel module connected to the system board via a connector.
In this display controller, an image memory as a VRAM which stores image data is necessary. When an external image memory provided outside the display controller is used as the image memory, there is a problem in that the apparatus costs increase and the wiring to the system board (circuit board) becomes complex.
On the other hand, it is also possible to consider a method using a RAM (SRAM) laid out and arranged within an IC chip of the display controller as the image memory. For example, in Patent Document 1, a RAM-embedded driver IC in which a RAM serving as the image memory within the IC chip is embedded is disclosed. However, when the RAM serving as the image memory is laid out and arranged inside the IC, there is a problem in that a layout area of the IC may be increased or the sufficient storage capacity may not be secured.